Undeniable Fate
by goalicego
Summary: What if when Edward escaped to Alaska, after that one havoc biology class, he decided to give Tanya a chance? What will happen when he comes back and gets to know Bella? Will Bella and Edward's love win all?
1. Chapter 1

So, I've, actually, had this idea in my head for a while now, and it has been saved on my computer for a few months. I, finally, decided to upload it. I have the first few chapters written already.

Summary: What if when Edward escaped to Alaska, after that 1 havoc biology class, he decided to give Tanya a chance? What will happen when he comes back and gets to know Bella? Will Edward and Bella's love win all?

**Side note: Yes, Edward and his family are vampires**

Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own Twilight. :(

--

**Chapter 1**

**Edward POV**

I lay on my back in the snow, slowly getting covered, in the comfort of the forest in Denali.

"You did the right thing by leaving, Edward," I told myself over and over again. "You're not going to kill the girl. She'll be able to live!"

If it was the right thing to do, then why do I feel so awful, so incomplete?

I sighed. I was also missing my family very much. I'd be going back soon, that much I knew.

I could hear the thoughts of Tanya, a family friend, coming. _The poor thing! It just tears me apart that he's so unhappy. Maybe I can help him with that._

I sighed. Why couldn't she just understand that I wanted to be alone?

"Edward?" Tanya asked.

I made no move to answer her.

"Listen, Edward. I'm tired of you being so upset like this. It is just one girl. Seriously, get over it."

"Thanks," I said sarcastically.

"No problem. Now let's get something straight. I'm here for you right now. Are you here for me?"

I sighed again. Tanya wanted us to be more than friends, she always has. I've always pulled back. I was not the one for her, nor she for me. It was really tiring.

"As a friend," I replied.

"Edward, please! Listen to me: we should be together. Why can't you see it? We're both vampires! I will never put you through anything like what that human put you through. It's like we are meant for each other. I realize it, it's time you do."

Tanya was really nice. I wish things didn't have to be awkward between us. She was an amazing friend to have, I've just never thought of her as anything else. I wasn't being very fair to her, though. If this was what she wanted, how could I deny her it? I was raised to put others before myself.

I looked up at her and smiled. "Okay. We can try and see where this goes."

Her face lit up. I knew I had just made her extremely happy. I reached my hand out for hers and we made our way back to the cabin.

Who knew, maybe in time, I really would have feelings for her that were more than as just a friend. There was only one way to find out.

* * *

**Bella POV**

I held my breath as I entered the cafeteria. I quickly looked over at the Cullen table to see if _he _was there. I let my breath out slowly. Good, he was still gone. I wasn't sure what his problem was, but it was definitely creepy. Yet so enthralling!

"Bella! Bella! Over here!" I heard Mike call out to me. I had to stop from rolling my eyes. He was nice, but I didn't think of him as anything more than a friend. He, on the other hand, had different ideas…

"Hey Mike!" I said, with a forced smile on my face. He, loyally, took the seat by my side.

"So, Bella, I was thinking that we should go see this movie. I've really wanted to go see it and it's just come out, and I think it'd be perfect if you would join me. It's the type of thing you'd like."

"Mike," I hesitated. This was really awkward. "I'm sure it'd be a lot of fun, but I don't really do movies."

"Oh. Well, I'm sure you'd like this one. Please? Can you make it this Friday?"

"I don't know Mike," I was willing to use any excuse now. "I'll have to check my plans."

"Great. Get back to me tomorrow. Or you could call me tonight. Or I could call you!"

"Umm, I'll just tell you tomorrow," I said, a little creeped out. This was almost worse than _Edward._

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

Just then, I heard an extremely loud gasp, maybe it was a scream; it was kind of hard to tell. I looked up to see who it was and made eye contact with Alice Cullen, Edward's sister. She looked a little worried. But why was she looking at me? She quickly turned to the other Cullens.

I wonder what all that was about, I thought.

"So, Bella," Mike started. I could honestly tell you that I could not repeat a word he said to me. It was so boring; he lost my attention easily. My thoughts kept drifting back to Alice. What was her gasp/scream for? And why was she looking at me like she was upset? Not with me, though, right?

There was no way to tell. I guess I'd just have to wait and see if it would enter the gossip circle. I doubted it. No one cared about anything that happened with the Cullens.

Well, I guess I'd just have to wait and see if whatever it was affected me, and guessing by our eye contact and the look on her face, I was sure it did.

* * *

**Alice POV**

This was just great. Now everything was all messed up. How could Edward do that? Would I ever get to be Bella's friend now? I glanced up at Bella again. She looked detached. She definitely knew something was up.

She was definitely thinking hard about it, too! That annoying Mike kid was talking to her, but it looked like she didn't hear a word he said.

What's going to happen now? Seriously, boys were incredibly stupid. Edward could not have made a worse decision.

How would this affect Bella now, though? I looked into her future. _Oh No!!!!!_

--

So, I'm still going to continue Eloquently Enamored. It's almost done, though. I think it has one more chapter left. I might write a sequel; I have a layout made for one.

So I know this is really different from other things that I've written! Please review and tell me what you think! Do you think I should keep writing it?

Thank you so much!!!

~goalicego~


	2. Chapter 2

**A big thank you to everyone who reviewed for me!!! I love you all!**

**--**

**Chapter 2**

**Bella POV**

It was yet another extremely boring day at school. Listening to Jessica go on and on about the latest gossip all through Spanish and Trig was almost worse than listening to the teachers.

I was pretty confident, though, that Edward was not coming back. It was now Friday and Mike was expecting an answer for his invitation to take me to the movies. I really didn't want to go.

I sighed as I sat down at the table and Mike came to sit with me.

"So, Bella, did you move your plans? You can come tonight, right?"

"Well," I said, preparing to give him a 'no.' Just then, I looked over at the Cullen table and was stunned into silence. _He_ was there. However, it wasn't just the five regulars. There were now six. The sixth was very attractive, of course, just like all the others. She had strawberry blond hair and was very pale. She was also hitched onto Edward's side.

I don't know why I suddenly felt so upset. I barely knew him. In fact, I had not said one word to him, nor him to me. I only knew things about him because of Jessica. He also did not like me at all, that was obvious by his behavior that first day. Even though, how I could do something to offend him so much without even talking to him and in one class period was beyond me. _Great job, Bella,_ I told myself.

But still, why was I so upset?

"Bella?" Mike asked pulling me from my thoughts.

"Hmm?"

"Will you go out with me tonight?"

"Yes," I automatically said. _What?_

"Great," he smiled. "I'll pick you up at five so we can go out to dinner first."

"Great." He then started talking to some other boy whose name I did not know.

Why did I say yes to him? Didn't I not want to go out with him? Don't I still not want to go out with him? Yes. Then why did I say yes?

I looked over at the Cullen table really quickly and saw Edward with his arm around that new girl. That made me extremely upset. Why was I upset? I don't like him. I don't even know him. Plus, I'm with Mike now. But that girl should not be with him.

I glanced at Alice and she looked extremely upset. She put her face in her hands.

"Bella?" Mike said. "Are you ready to go to class?"

I blinked and saw the cafeteria clearing out quickly. "Sure."

We walked over to the biology lab and he sat on the tabletop in front of me. He started talking about tonight. I then heard the chair by my side move. I tensed and Mike shot his eyes in Edward's direction. "I'm really looking forward to tonight, Bella."

"Yeah. Me, too," I lied. He didn't seem to notice, he was too busy glaring at Edward. Why was he so jealous of him?

"We're going to have tons of fun," Mike told me and then went to his own seat. "See you after class."

"I'll be here," I turned back to my notebook and began doodling. I was so stunned when I heard him speak to me.

"Hello," a musical voice said to me.

* * *

**Edward POV **

I was sitting in the cafeteria with my family. Tanya was glued to my side. Yes, I was technically with her. I still just thought of her as a friend, though.

My whole family, except Alice of course, was all extremely surprised to see Tanya come back with me. Esme was elated to see me come home.

I looked up. My whole family was staring off in different directions, as always, but Alice had this pained expression on her face.

"Alice, what's wrong?" I asked. She ignored me and blocked her thoughts. Since I'd gotten back, she had not said one word to me. She has also constantly blocked her thoughts from me. She has even been looking upset almost all the time I'm in the room with her.

_There she is!_ The 'voice' of Mike Newton entered my head. _Come on, Mike, ask her already! There's no way she'll say no to you._

This sounded interesting. I used my extremely good hearing to listen.

"So, Bella, did you move your plans? You can come tonight, right?" Mike said. Wow. That is no way to ask a girl out. Way too pushy. He has no idea what he's doing.

"Well," I heard the girl say. Wait a second! That's Bella! The one from Biology. The whole reason I'm now stuck in this mess with Tanya. What was he doing asking _her_? Couldn't he ask any of the other girls?

I waited eagerly to hear what she would say. Why wasn't she saying anything?

"Bella?" Mike asked again.

"Hmm?" she said.

"Will you go out with me tonight?" I think I stopped breathing.

"Yes," she said. Rather quickly, too. What? She should not go out with him. There was no way! Those two should not be going out together at all. He is completely wrong for her. She deserved someone…

"Edward, what's wrong? Are you okay?" Tanya asked.

"Fine," I answered. "Just some thoughts." I glanced at Alice. She looked even more upset and put her head in her hands.

_Wohoa!_ Mike thought. _Score for Mike! Dinner and a movie date with Bella!_

Was he trying to taunt me or something?

I kept my arm around Tanya. I wasn't really sure why I suddenly felt compelled to do it; I'd never felt that way before. Maybe Tanya was right and I did love her and just didn't realize it yet.

I heard Mike asking Bella is she was ready to leave. She sounded extremely detached. Maybe she didn't like him at all. I hope so!

A few minutes after they left, my family all got up to go to their next classes. Alice stormed off without even giving me another glance. What was her problem? Jasper hurried after her. I left Tanya at the cafeteria; I just couldn't walk her to her class. I felt as if I needed a break from being around her. She was always scrunched up against my side.

Plus, I also wanted to see what was going on with Mike and Bella. Mostly, I just wanted to see Bella, though. I don't know why I felt so compelled to be near her, but I needed to, even if only to see her face, just to try and unravel her hidden thoughts.

Of course when I entered, Mike was sitting in front of Bella on _our_ lab table. I took a deep breath, remembering how strong her scent was a few days ago.

I moved my chair to make a noise that all the humans made, and took my seat. Bella visibly tensed and Mike shot me a death glare.

"I'm really looking forward to tonight, Bella," he said. _Ha! Make what you can of that, Cullen. Yeah, that's right! Back away! You don't want to deal with Monster Mike! I'm lethal! Don't even think about Bella!_

I had to hold back a chuckle. Was he serious?

"Yeah. Me too!" Bella lied. It was so obvious, but Mike didn't seem to notice her lie; he was too busy glaring at me. _That's right Cullen! I've got a hot date that's not even falling for you!_

That last part caught me off guard. That was true. Even though I couldn't hear her thoughts, she didn't look like she was falling for me at all. Every other human girl at this school has either had disgusting thoughts involving me, and some have even confronted me. It was easy to see, though, that Bella truly did not care at all about me. Her face displayed no emotion for me like the other girls' had.

I'm not sure why that made me feel so upset, so uneasy and disappointed. I didn't even know her. I just knew that she was testing everything I've worked for these past hundred years by just existing.

I didn't resent her, though. I was not angry or mad. It was a different emotion, one I hadn't even felt before. I couldn't point it out, either. That was the annoying part, that I didn't understand how I felt, even though I clearly did feel something.

I glanced at Mike out of the corner of my eye. He was still glaring at me. I didn't know why I was so mad at him, either. He hadn't really done anything wrong. He _was_ just human, unlike Bella who was angelic. Wait…? Stop…!

"See you after class," Mike told Bella.

"I'll be here," she said. It sounded like she really didn't care if he showed up or not.

Bella doodled on her notebook. I wanted to talk to her so badly and now was my only chance. I took a slow breath, testing myself. My throat burned, but it was tolerable.

"Hello," I said to her.

* * *

**Bella POV**

I snapped my head up and locked eyes with none other than Edward Cullen.

"Hi," I said, shyly. I still felt upset. I didn't think it was him, because I had no reason to dislike him. Well, he was a little rude that first day, but I still couldn't bring myself to be upset with him.

In fact, if I was being honest with myself, I was actually excited to be able to talk to him and find out why he had acted so strange. It intrigued me.

I think I'm upset because of him being with that new girl. I have no reason to feel upset about that, either. I don't even know him. I just knew, somewhere inside of me, that something was not right.

--

**Thank you so much for reading! So, what do you think? I really want to know! Please leave me a review!**

**~goalicego~**


End file.
